Glass Towers (Стеклянные башни)
by Shiro-of-Nara-Ichizoku
Summary: Перевод фанфика автора SanadaSayuri (/s/5506262/1/Glass-Towers) К черту его. Будь проклят Хатаке Какаши за то, что превратил её в это. И тысячу раз пусть будет проклята она за то, что всё также любит его!


**Примечание автора:** И я задумалась, в обществе, где ниндзя обычно умирают молодыми и поэтому женятся молодыми, что случится с браком, в котором разница между супругами почти двадцать лет, спустя десяток лет, когда именно то, что привлекло их в друг друге, начнет их разделять? Любовь - не всегда страсть и понимание. Иногда она - лёд и обязанность. Я думаю, в мире шиноби, возможно, это единственная причина, сохраняющая семьи ниндзя, после того, как общий враг исчез, и все изменилось.

* * *

Хатаке Узумаки Наруто стояла у окна Башни Хокаге, осматривая деревню. Она больше не могла заставить себя любоваться видом без большого усилия. Она отвернулась от окна, когда почувствовала, что её муж приближается к комнате.

— Ужин через несколько минут, — сказал он, смотря на нее единственным темным глазом, — Я надеюсь, ты сможешь вести себя прилично несколько часов?

Она помнила, что когда-то были времена, когда одного его присутствия хватало, чтобы в ее животе разлилось пламя, а единственный темный взгляд перехватывал ее дыхание. Когда-то она была красивой куноичи, сильной своей непредсказуемостью и уверенной в своей способности соблазнять и разрушать, словно веер из шелка и бархата, что скрывал стальное основание с острыми, как бритва, лезвиями, теперь же шелк и бархат только и остались. Этот человек, ради любви к этому человеку она позволила, чтобы ее сместили с положенного ей места среди куноичи. Он шептал ей, что она будет его прекрасным клинком, спрятанном в шелке, и она последовала за ним, а он превратил её в жену-трофей точно также, как Учиха Саске превратил её стародавнюю подругу, Харуно Сакуру, из красивого и сильного медика в уставшую и изможденную женщину, единственной целью которой было произвести так много учиховских сопляков для этого одноразового мстителя, сколько ее тело способно выдержать, вся ее предыдущая красота засохла перед лицом решимости Учихи в восстановлении своего клана. О да, Наруто была удачливей, чем Сакура в том, что она сохранила свою красоту, но что было толку от красоты в клетке? Обе они изменились, превратившись из красивых роз, чьи шипы были длины и сочились смертельным ядом, в безобидные засушенные бутоны, вложенные между страницами книги.

— Не беспокойтесь о пустяках, Рокудайме-доно, — сказала она холодно. — Ни мои дети, ни я не опозорим вас перед Казекаге и Райкаге.

Какаши ничего не сказал, так как он внимательно рассматривал её какое-то мгновение с неопределенным чувством в его глазах, и Наруто почувствовала, как её дыхание перехватило с надеждой. Но потом момент прошел, и также внезапно, как появилась эта эмоция, его глаза прояснились, и Какаши кивнул ей и вышел. Наруто сохраняла бесстрастное выражение лица в то время, как он смотрела в его удаляющуюся спину, и повернулась к окну, задушив чувство разочарования яростным отвращением. Дура! Дура, следующая своему сердцу! Дура, сохраняющая такую неразумную надежду!

И ее мысли повернули в сторону гостей на предстоящем дипломатическом ужине сегодня вечером.

О, Казекаге и Райкаге! Что же Гаара и Киллер Би должны думать о ней сейчас? Их троица была птицами одного полёта, все Джинчурики, и Гаара стал самым молодым из пяти Каге, а Киллер Би принял власть после того, как его брат умер во сне, необычная смерть для шиноби, тем более Каге, и вот она, сосуд Девятихвостого, и чего добилась она? Ничего. Она добилась власти для человека, которого она любила, только для того, чтобы он сотворил из неё это — тень её прежней. Она не думала, что она смогла бы посмотреть друзьям-джинчурики в глаза из-за стыда.

К черту его. Будь проклят Хатаке Какаши за то, что превратил её в это. И тысячу раз пусть будет проклята она за то, что все также любит его! Потому что, пусть она и терпеть не могла эту золоченную клетку, она слишком любила его, чтобы покинуть её. Если бы она оставила Какаши и их двоих детей и вернулась в деревню, люди скорей всего ополчились бы против неё, и её репутация была давно утеряна, чтобы хоть как-то помочь. Если бы она забрала детей и сбежала, ей могли бы оказать помощь в других деревнях, но тогда другие страны рассматривали Лист как слабаков и постарались бы атаковать. Она была в западне, и, Ками спаси её, она не могла перенести мысли ни о разлуке с Какаши, ни о том, что он мог бы пострадать из-за её отъезда. Она не смогла бы заставить себя опозорить любого из них таким способом.

О да! Дурой она и была! Дура! Трижды дура! Дура, что любила его и позволила ему пробраться в её ревностно охраняемое сердце. Еще раз дура, потому что позволила себе быть связанной с ним общими детьми! И дура в третий раз, потому что была настолько слаба, что держалась за тщетную надежду, что все вернется к прежнему.

* * *

Ужин прошел нехорошо, думал Какаши, укладывая своего сына в кровать этой ночью. Он знал, что всё могло бы быть лучше, если бы не холодное, неподвижное присутствие его жены рядом с ним. Что случилось с теплой оживленной женщиной, на которой он изначально женился? Но всё-таки, в конце концов, Коноха получила соглашение с Суной и Кумо, но только из любви к Наруто, как дали ясно понять Райкаге и Казекаге.

Он мог почувствовать Наруто в соседней комнате, скорей всего, также укладывающей их дочь. Её чакра превратилась в холодную и безличностную спустя годы, но была всё также остра с намёком на тьму, что появлялась благодаря тому, что она была сосудом для демона. Она слегка теплела от любви в присутствии их детей, но он боялся, что однажды даже их дети не смогут согреть постоянно замыкающееся сердце Наруто. Он слышал, как она тихо говорила с их дочерью, и тихие ответы Рин, за которыми последовал звук открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей сёдзи и шуршание её обычной спальной юкаты, когда она прошла, и её босые ноги создавали почти неразличимые шорохи на татами, и не смотря на расстояние между ними, звуки её присутствия и ощущение её чакры, скользящей по его коже, были знакомы и успокаивающи для него.

Он вышел из комнаты сына и отправился к себе в спальню, остановившись по пути у дверей комнаты жены. Он приложил руку к сёдзи, и он мог почувствовать её присутствие внутри, непоколебимое, но холодное. Рождение их дочери почти убило её, помнил Какаши, и её выздоровление было сложным. Он дал ей всё, в чём она нуждалась, и предоставил ей пространство, когда она попросила. Он помнил, что их любовь тогда поостыла, но она была всё такой же страстной. Потом родился их сын, и всё стало еще сложнее. Может быть тогда… Нет. Какаши оборвал размышления. Он не мог смотреть слишком близко. Было больно от того, что спустя годы любви и преданности она внезапно отвернулась от него. Он знал, что навряд ли Наруто когда-нибудь вернется к нему, и всё-таки он цеплялся за надежду.

Он стоял здесь, вспоминая как, когда они только поженились, они играли в эту игру. Он стоял за её дверью, и она спрашивала, кто там, и он отвечал: «Это я», и она распахивала дверь и приглашала его в свою комнату. Они говорили о прошедшем дне, и они занимались любовью. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Это было очевидно по тому, как её чакра повернулась в его направлении, и он знал, что она знает, что он здесь, но ни слова не донеслось из её комнаты. Только напряженная, осторожная тишина. Какаши вздохнул, и, как и каждый день за последние пять лет с тех пор, как родился их сын, он опустил руку и пошел в свою комнату, готовиться ко сну. И, как и каждую ночь за последние пять лет с тех пор, как родился их сын, он бросил печальный и тоскливый взгляд на дверь, что отделяла его комнату от комнаты жены, прежде, чем потушить огни.

Он ненавидел это вежливое, учтивое лицо, что Наруто теперь показывала миру. Он скучал по своей тёплой жизнелюбивой жене, чья улыбка могла своей яркостью осветить целую комнату. Ему не хватало её близости, не хватало её в постели, но больше всего ему не хватало возможности забрать её в свои руки и шептать о своей любви к ней на ушко, пока она хихикала и шутливо пыталась ударить его за то, что он пропускал работу, чтобы пофлиртовать с ней. Он тосковал по тем временам, когда они были близки, когда между ними было только доверие и понимание вместо этой ужасной безразличной холодности.

И, укладываясь на футоне, он задумался, когда же Наруто перестала любить его.


End file.
